happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Robbery
The Great Robbery is the 71st episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 41st episode of Season 3. This episode introduces 5 new kleptomaniac characters Lefty, Scar Face, Mugsy, Slapo and Junky to aid Lifty and Shifty. In this episode, The museum is being robbed and JD Winkerman must take on Lifty and Shifty and their new friends in an all out battle. Cast Starring: *Lifty & Shifty *Lefty (debut) *Scar Face (debut) *Mugsy (debut) *Slapo (debut) *Junky (debut) Featuring: *Sniffles *JD Winkerman *Petunia *Giggles *Gia *Lumpy *Disco Bear Appearances: *Generic Tree Friends Plot In Kapolei at a museum at night, Lifty and Shifty break into the museum with their new friends Lefty, Scar Face, Mugsy, Slapo and Junky. They head to an exhibit of rare coins of the world. They get their bags out and snatch the coins. They then head over to an exhibit with swords. Lifty and Shifty steal them. Junko, Mugsy, Scar Face, Lefty and Slapo find rare treasures and put them in the bags. The group runs out of the museum setting off the alarms causing the Generic Tree Friend museum guards to go after them. The group escapes unharmed. The next morning, JD Winkerman goes to the museum which is closed due to the robbery and is being investigated. Sniffles tells The Winkster what happened and shows a photo of Lifty and Shifty along with Lefty, Scar Face, Mugsy, Slapo and Junky. Lumpy and Disco Bear the cops are asking JD Winkerman to find the gang as a big reward is being offered. The Winkester asks the cops of the whereabouts of the gang. Disco Bear reports that they went to a warehouse in Hawi. The Winkster knows he is going to need help with this one so he asks Sniffles, Petunia, Giggles and Gia to come with him and help him track down the thieves. Meanwhile in Hawi, Lifty and Shifty plan to sell the stolen loot in the black market. Mugsy, Slapo, Scar Face, Lefty and Junky get the stolen loot ready for the black market. The Winkster and his group follow the path to the warehouse where Lifty and Shifty are hiding in. Sniffles gets out his magnifying glass to trace the footprints the thieves left. The Winkster knows he is going in the right direction. Back at the warehouse, Lifty and Shifty prepare to start the black market process with their stolen loot. However their plan is cut short when The Winkster comes in and catches the thieves. Lifty and Shifty run in terror and hide, leaving Mugsy, Lefty, Slapo, Scar Face and Junky to go after The Winkster. Lefty goes after JD Winkerman with a carving knife but The Winkster counters it and kills Lefty by slicing him in half with the knife. Mugsy tries to strangle JD Winkerman but Petunia sprays her stink all over Mugsy causing him to throw up and Gia jumps on him to pin him down so that JD Winkerman can kill him. JD Winkerman grabs Mugsy in the chest and rips out his heart killing him. Junky pounces onto The Winkster but Giggles hits him with a pipe. The Winkster grabs Junky and smashes him into a window and pulls off his head killing him. Scar Face runs toward The Winkster but Sniffles uses his tongue as a trip wire to cause Scar Face to trip and crash into the wall. The Winkster gets out his slingshot and fires it at a pillar causing Scar Face to die getting flattened like a pancake. Slapo runs toward The Winkster and he throws him to the ground. He picks up Slapo and throws him onto the ground again. The Winkster picks up the knife and cuts off Slapo's head killing him. Lifty and Shifty come out of hiding and go after JD Winkerman. Petunia uses her skunk spray on Lifty and Shifty stunning them. Gia ties up Lifty and Shifty and gags them. The group gets the stolen loot and they head back to Kapolei. As soon as they return to the museum, Lumpy and Disco Bear arrest Lifty and Shifty for stealing priceless items. JD Winkerman returns all the loot to the museum and Disco Bear gives him the reward. Lifty and Shifty get driven to jail, ending the episode. Moral: "Crime doesn't pay!" Deaths * Lefty dies when JD Winkerman slices him in half with a knife. * Mugy's heart is pulled out by JD Winkerman. * Junky's head is pulled off of him in the window. * Scar Face is crushed flat as a pancake by a pillar falling on him. * Slapo's head is cut off of him. Injuries * Mugsy gets a little woozy from Petunia's skunk spray and throws up. (before death) * Junky gets a little welt on his head from the pipe Giggles used to hit him. (before death) * Scar Face sprains his ankle tripping on Sniffles' tongue. (before death) Destruction * Some glass cases at the museum get broken and smashed. * The window in the warehouse where JD Winkerman smashed Junky into shatters. * The fire holding the pillar snaps courtesy of the slingshot and the pillar itself crumbles a bit. Trivia * This episode features The Winkster killing more characters than any other episode he was in. * Lumpy and Disco Bear's cop outfits are the same from A Vicious Cycle. * This episode has JD Winkerman killing more characters in a single episode than just a single character. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes